Of Cats And Cakes
by chasingfireflies
Summary: ..."You better not have just jumped on my cat". SxK. For Krystal Lily Potter.


Disclaimer: Same as normal, innit?

* * *

There was a loud semi-screeching sound, followed by a muted door slam, and then footsteps in the hallway of Kairi's house.

"Hey, Kai, weren't you supposed to wait for us after school?"

Sora dumped his bag near the front door, and his feet almost immediately led him down the hallway to her kitchen, where he saw her leaning against the counter, mouthing a silent 'woops' to herself while she quirked an eyebrow and played with a fork and whatever was on the plate in front of her. She looked at him for a moment, and he merely shrugged.

"You missed watching Riku trip over his own feet," he told her simply, leaning against the doorway. "Was funny." She nodded slightly, looking down to the fork in her hand while he stared at her curiously.

"Sorry I missed that, Sora."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" She was silent for several minutes before replying.

"Dad called to say he's not coming home until next week," she replied, brushing her hair behind her ear with her free hand. "He says he's got business over on the North Island that's too urgent to dismiss."

"Aieee," Sora started quietly. "Well," he wondered out loud, and she couldn't help but smile at his tone. "You can always come and stay with me."

"Your mother would let me?"

"Hitomi bought a small beachside house out on the West Isles three months ago," he replied quickly, and she looked at him doubtfully as he referred to his mum by her first name. "She goes there every couple of weeks. I don't think she'll be coming back until next week either."

"…I didn't know that."

"Eh," he replied. "I don't really tell people about it. Having your own mother guilty to look at you isn't really something to flaunt, Kai-kai."

"Guilty?"

"I'm not sure if it's because I look like dad or because she forgot me for a year, but it's too much for her to handle," he explained slowly, an expression crossing his face that said he was wondering at it himself. She frowned at the predicament, but he merely shrugged. "Well, either way, I get the house to myself."

"…Sora," she said, her tone both concerned and cautious. "Sometimes you are _way _too optimistic for your own good."

He shrugged _again_, ignoring a small tug at his shoe. "Someone's got to be," he replied simply, and she merely sighed in both disapproval and grudging agreement.

"Our lives are so screwed up," she breathed to herself, and he merely nodded, a good two metres away. There was another small silence in which she picked at the plate in front of her, and Sora seemed to fidget at the small tugging at his shoe. He looked down after the tug disappeared, and then he turned on his heel to walk back down the hall. Kairi raised an eyebrow at his sudden disappearance before his voice came back to her through the door.

"Kairi – your cat just stole my shoelace."

A small smile made its way onto her lips, and she laughed quietly to herself while she heard the sound of his footsteps down the hallway. There was a small crashing noise after a short moment of silence, and she couldn't help but lift an eyebrow in doubt. That didn't mean she was actually going to move, though.

"…Okay… that was _so_, not my fault," he called to her, not actually going so far as to mention exactly what 'that' was. Her smile grew a tiny bit and she shook her head, returning her attention to her food.

This didn't last long, though, because only moments later her fluffy white cat was practically skipping into the kitchen, a fluoro green shoelace that could only belong to Sora dangling out of its mouth. It trotted away from the doorway, closer to the counter, only to have Sora run into the kitchen after it and jump over to the counter himself. He disappeared beneath the tabletop opposite Kairi, and she heard a soft thud as he hit the ground, followed by a hiss from the cat.

"…You better not have just jumped on my cat…" she commented bluntly, and she heard him grumble slightly.

Then there was a scraping noise as he moved and the white fluff-ball was on its way out the back door while he re-did his right shoelace, cursing under his breath.

"You see the new girls at school today?" he asked slowly from the other side of the counter, sitting with his back against it while he pulled at his green shoelace slowly. "There were three of them, and they were all sitting with me and Riku in different classes. It was pretty funny."

Kairi made a soft, uncaring noise. "You like any of them, Sora?" He replied with a small snorting sound.

"Not really my type," he replied. "Although, Riku looked like he was having a hard time picking who he liked best. I was trying to warn him off the way-too-easy looking one, though. Emi, or something. She was a right piece of work."

"He listen to you?"

"Not really, no."

"Figures," she noted dryly, and he chuckled at the tone. "I'll put in a bad word for her, too. Her name was Emiliana, and she was a b-"

"Aieee," he cut in quickly. "Catty, woman?" And she grinned at that.

"Well she was," she replied. "The other two were fine. Albeit that one called Ally was kind of odd, but the third one, Midori – she was pretty normal."

"And what do we say to normal around here, Kairi?"

"She ran the six hundred metre in Phys-Ed in under a minute and a half," she replied dryly, correcting the both of them, and she could basically hear him nod.

"That's more like it," he said. "She was nice. And kind of funny, too. But the odd one, Ally – should've seen her in computer tech and algebra."

"She didn't strike me as a computer and algebra person when she smashed Emiliana in the face with a hockey stick this morning," Kairi noted thoughtfully, and Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, she _kind_ of crashed the entire computer system with three keystrokes and set the algebra teacher's toupee on fire," he explained. "I _think _it was on purpose… It was an odd day. She and Riku didn't initially get along very well, until she made our two double periods of the day into complete bludges. Even then they spent the whole time insulting each other."

"Sounds like some definite chemistry there," she replied. "I think I want to talk to this girl. She sounds fun."

"And definitely not normal," Sora added. "Like Midori."

"Definitely not normal," she agreed, and then she heard a shift in his position, making her look up as his face slowly rose over the counter until he was basically even with her.

"Say Kairi," he started thoughtfully. "What'choo got there?"

"Caramel cheesecake," she replied simply, watching his eyes light up even as she got the last morsel onto her fork and proceeded to eat it. He cocked his head to the side slightly and watched her eat for a moment or two, and she watched him while he stared at her in what could only be portrayed as fascination.

"I want a taste," he told her simply, and she couldn't help but smile slightly, blatantly unaware that he was clearly leaning over the counter to get closer to her.

"That was the last slice, I ate it, it's gone," she told him simply, smiling slightly at his devious expression as she realised he was _way _closer than positively necessary.

"I think I can deal with that," he replied, pressing his lips quickly against hers so unexpectedly that she couldn't help but have her eyes widen, even just that tiny bit before he moved back to a normal position against the counter and smiled. She stared at him, wide-eyed and curious, before he spoke two achingly simple words that brought her straight back to earth.

"Tastes nice."

* * *

Happy Birthday to Krystal Lily Potter. I hope you liked it. It was achingly simple. But I mentioned, not only the breaking of Emiliana's nose, but also facts such as fluro green shoelaces, jumping on cats, and caramel cheesecake. Which is good.

XDD.

R&R plx?


End file.
